


300 Prompts

by StarBoatStation



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Oh god, Souda being a nerd, leon being smooth, love the babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece to fire up my writing muse again.<br/>Basically, it's approximately 300 short stories from several different fandoms~<br/>(AND I MEAN SHORT, FYI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Hey guys! I'm currently in a writing slump, which sucks. I did find a great book at Barnes and Noble that's called "300 Writing Prompts". Pretty awesome, huh? I picked it up, promptly bought it with my three volumes of Black Butler, and got to writing.

Now, I'm going to write these as follows: each page has a few prompts and some writing space. Each prompt asks me about myself as, like, a sort of journal. HOWEVER, instead of writing about myself, I will be writing short stories based on the prompt. Some will be personal and I don't know if I'll post those on here or not. It depends on what kind of mood I'm in. And I'm warning you, some of these will be REALLY short, seeing as how there's only so much space to write.  
  
As more and more gets added to this, I'll most likely be spilitting it up based on fandom so it'll just be a bit easier~

Well I hope you enjoy, and here we go!


	2. Heaven on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: DanganRonpa/Super DanganRonpa 2
> 
> Prompt: When have you experienced "heaven on Earth"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> Awh yeah~! Bubblegum Rock sex. My favorite kind.  
> It's not graphic, but it's blatently obvious.

His touch. "Kazuichi." His breath. "Kazuichi." His body. "Kazuichi." 

Souda had never been one to believe in religion, nor did he believe in heaven or hell. But, as this red-headed angel was running those perfect hands all over his body, he figured heaven must be real. 

With each thrust that allowed this angel to fill Kazuichi up, he relished in the painful pleasure of sex and sang his praises. So what if the neighbors heard? He had to enjoy this heaven on Earth... because he was going straight to hell.


	3. Call Me Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Dangan Ronpa/Super Dangan Ronpa 2
> 
> Prompt: Write about a song and the memories or feelings it evokes in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.  
> Okay. This is Souda being a nerd and then some heavy and awkward Bubblegum Rock at the end.  
> Like, it not straight-up Bubblegum Rock, but they are TOTALLY interested.
> 
> I loved writing this one. Hope you like it!

Souda was working late at the family shop, one Friday night, when he decided some music was needed.  
Jogging over to the boombox resting on the worktable, he plugged in his iPod and cranked that baby up to full volume.

As the music cycled through his 'Workin shop n shit' playlist, naturally he had to dance and sing along in the darkened and lonely auto shop. He couldn't help it, really.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Sonia." Kazuichi said into the wrench he was working with as he sang along, "You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..." When the ending note hit, he was practically kissing the cool metal in his hand. Nervously laughing it off, he quickly continued work on the carborator he was tuning up.

As he was replacing the windshield wiper fluid, his favorite song came on. His head whipped up, he slammed the hood closed, and then hopped up on top of the car, jumping right into the choreography.  
"With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile. Grease lightning, go grease lightning! Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials. Grease lightning, go grease lightning! You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for Greased lightning. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, g- AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

At this point, you can probably imagine what happened. Near the end of the first chorus, as Souda was dancing his little heart out, he caught a flash of red near the door. He turned and screamed, falling off the car onto the cold, hard concrete. For there, smirking like an ass, was Leon Kuwata with Mondo Oowada who was snickering through his nose.

"Oh, no! Please don't stop on account of us, senpai." Leon said, putting on his best begging and pleading facade. Oowada just straight-up lost it and was roaring and cackling in laughter.

Souda peeked up over the hood of the car, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Wh-What are you two doing here?" He managed to squeak out over the lump in his throat.

"Oowada's tire busted flat." Leon replied cooly, walking over to the boombox and turning down the volume. "I figured you'd be here." He shot Souda a look, those warm sea colored eyes actually causing his heart to skip a few... like... 50 beats. Souda swallowed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "H-... How'd he bust it?"

Both Leon and Souda glanced over at Mondo who was still recovering, his hands and knees resting on the floor as he wheezed out laughter and tried to breathe. "I dunno. I think a rival gang slashed his tires, er something." The baseball player replied, shrugging.

Swallowing hard and looking away from the red-head, Souda dusted himself off and pulled his beanie lower onto his head, hoping to hide from his shame. "I-I'll fix 'em. It's the l-least I could do after you helped me out with those bullies, Kuwata-kun."

Souda felt his chin being forced up. He was now looking straight at Leon, those stunning blues boring into him. When did he cross the room to where to shaking mechanic stood? Souda's face was on fire. He was pretty sure he was beet red, and Kuwata's cocky little smirk ( _that fucker_ ) only confirmed it.

"Please, senpai. Call me Leon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli  
> Greased Lightning - Grease


	4. A Good Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist
> 
> Prompt: What keeps you from getting a good night's sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD.

Red eyes. Bang. Blood. 

Riza could see the thousands dead by her hand, could feel the wind-carried sand beating against her face, could feel the heat of the blazing sun on her back. No... That's not the sun. This heat was more intense. The sound of snapping fingers filled her ears as searing pain returned to the skin of her back. She screamed, the pain and fire swallowing her up. Eating her alive. 

Riza shot up in bed, the smell of her own burning flesh still fresh in her nostrils. The room was dark. She had to take a moment to register that she was indeed at home, not in the desert surrounding Ishval. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she watched Hayate who was resting peacefully at the foot of her bed. 

Once her heart rate slowed she settled back against her pillows and pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders, the angry, red scars on her back throbbing.


	5. A Reputation to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
> 
> Prompt: Do you do good things when no one is watching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIMBLEE. MY HERO.  
> To be honest, as soon as I read this prompt, my immediate thought was Kimblee, being super cute when no one was looking.  
> Love him.

It was mid-spring and very apparent. Solf J. Kimblee was enjoying his day off. It had been a while since he was able to just walk down a road in the countryside and enjoy the sun. Being locked up in jail does that to a guy. A soft breeze blew through the air and caused his coat, which he had removed and slung over his shoulder, to billow out behind him like a stark-white flag. He allowed a small, content smile creep onto his face... but it didn't last long.

After a few minutes of walking, the annoying sound of distressed chirping filled the air. His face dropped into an unamused scowl as he looked to his left to find the source of the chirping. It was a bird nest full of loud and obnoxious baby birds.

Several had already fallen and lay dead on the ground at the base of the tree. As another teetered and fell, Kimblee shot his arm out, catching the bird in his hat. Despositing the bird back into the nest of twigs and leaves he said, "Now, don't mention this to anyone." He replaced his hat back onto his head and began walking again, his hair and coat swaying softly in the breeze. "I have a reputation to protect."


	6. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist
> 
> Prompt: What would you like said about you at your funeral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS; FEELS
> 
> Whoops. My hand slipped.

Tears were shed. Prayers were made. Black was worn.

Maes Hughes scrunched his nose at seeing it. Black was much too boring a color for his little Elicia, who was always so full of light and life. And Gracia... Maes sighed. She looked aged and worn and the black made her look pale and sullen.

All in all, it was a pretty big turn-out. Not bad for his own funeral, he supposed. Hell, even Roy Mustang made it.  
Maes smiled sadly as he stood next to his wife and listened to the Colonel, his voice filling the air of the small area around his grave. "He was... a good man, a brave man. He was a caring husband and an all-too loving father. He was a brilliant soldier and an intelligent leader. Most importantly, Maes Hughes... was also my best friend. Rest well, Brigadier General. You deserve it."  
Tears were rolling down both of the men's cheeks.

After a long and tear-filled speech from Armstrong and a shorter one from Gracia, the time had come. Maes kissed his wife and daughter, gave Armstrong a pat on the back, and gave Roy a good clap on the shoulder. He smiled at all of his friends and turned to walk into the white light, wondering what lay behind it. He turned to get one last glance at his family, seeing Elicia crying about how daddy needed to wake up to finish his work. He smiled at her, a silent tear rolling down his cheek, before turning back to the light. "Do not go gentle into that good night, eh?" He smiled again, before stepping forward, hoping it will be a while before seeing them all again.

 

* * *

 

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rage at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

\- Dylan Thomas


	7. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
> 
> Prompt: Does your name have a meaning? If so, what is it? If not, make up your own meaning for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw "Name have meaning" and I immediately thought of Joker from Black Butler, seeing as he was born without a name~ Poor baby.

"Joker." 

For as long as he could remember, he's only ever been "brat" or "theif" or "no-good-son-of-a-bitch." One he particularly never got tired of was "worthless-one-armed-bastard", but when this kind man known to them, now, as Father bestowed the title of Joker on him, he had no idea of how to feel. Was this some kind of joke? 

As he walked towards the grass where everyone was playing, he smiled to himself, finding his new name fitting. 

"Big bro!" He turned to see the smallest of their troupe running towards him, the scar over over her left eye gleaming in the sun. 

"I have a name now, little sister." He placed his hand on her head, ruffling her soft, brown hair. 

"You do?" she asked, curious. 

"Indeed." He dipped down into a low bow, taking her hand in his. "Th' name's Joker, mad'm. Pleased t' meet ye." He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, shooting her a small wink. 

She made a disgusted face and wiped her hand on her shirt before some of the smaller kids started chanting "Joker! Joker! Big bro's name is Joker!" 

He smiled. "That's my name. Please wear it out." 


	8. **UPDATE**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology from the author

Hey readers~

I have to apologize. I've recently been on hiatus on pretty much everything - my writing/writing blog, my ask Leon blog, my drawing... Yeah. It sucks. There's just been too much going on in the last few months. However, I am feeling better and trying to get my muse back. I'll have a new chapter for you by the end of the day.

Thanks for reading!

~Adorkable


End file.
